


I See Your Eyes... and They are Beautiful

by NixTheLapin47



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith's Past, M/M, Memories, Past, Pidge is mentioned, Season 2, Shiro Knows, Shiro's Death, Shiro's past, but you know he comes back right, clone shiro - Freeform, galra eyes, season 6, shiro's thoughts, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixTheLapin47/pseuds/NixTheLapin47
Summary: We all saw Keith's eyes turn yellow during his fight with Kuron. But... has this happened before?





	I See Your Eyes... and They are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should work on my WIPs...
> 
> also me: i should write a one-shot!!

Keith had thrown the first punch.

 

No one else knew the reason for it, but it quickly grew into a full on brawl between him and the other cadet. While the surrounding students watched, several of the commanding officers, including Shiro, immediately intervened.

 

Shiro grabbed at Keith, careful not to get hit by either of them, and pulled him away from the kid he attacked. Keith kicked and screamed in resistance, trying to get back at the kid, which was made increasingly difficult as another officer pulled the other cadet away. Both had calmed down, but Keith was still growling in frustration at his captor.

 

“Keith, calm down!”

 

He grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face him, only to be shocked at what he saw. He expected the enraged face, but the yellow eyes and slitted pupils couldn’t be explained, not with any knowledge Shiro had.

 

When Keith had eventually calmed down, his eyes went back to normal, as if they had never been yellow and slitted.

 

Neither of them brought it up. Shiro had bigger things to worry about. Besides, for all he knew, his mind was playing tricks on him. Everything was really hectic so his eyes were probably playing tricks on him.

 

But still, in the back of his mind, Shiro couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it.

 

\---

 

He hadn’t thought about the yellow eyes since the day of that fight. There was never a need to. After Shiro spoke to him, he became a different person; motivated, happy, Shiro couldn’t be prouder. The fight was the first and only time he had seen yellow eyes.

 

At least, until Kerberos.

 

He, Sam, and Matt certainly weren’t expecting to see evidence of intelligent life on the moon, much less be abducted by one.

 

But what shocked Shiro the most… was their yellow eyes.

 

While most had their faces covered, the one commanding the ship wore no helmet, leaving Shiro free to see him, yellow eyes and all. Seeing the slitted pupils, he was vaguely reminded of Keith.

 

He hated himself immediately for thinking such a thing. He shoved the idea out of his head, never wanting to return to it. Keith was not these things. Besides, he had imagined them. Keith never had yellow eyes. His are white and purple. Not yellow. He doesn’t have slits for pupils.

 

And that was all he thought of it. He put it out of his mind, not returning to it again. He wouldn’t allow himself to.

 

So he sat there in his cell, running around the ring, and marched down the endless hallways avoiding the glowing stare of the Galra.

 

\----

 

A year later, he had escaped back to Earth, only to be brought back into space on an alien ship. But unlike the first time, he was with four other humans and no longer a prisoner. He was also a key part in fighting against his former captors.

 

While all that was great, he was honestly just happy to see Keith again. He was worried about how he would handle him being gone even before he was captured. According to Pidge, one of the other humans he had met when he came back who looked oddly familiar, the Garrison had reported him and his crew dead. He can’t imagine what that was like for Keith. He had already lost his father to death’s hands many years before; he had been on his own again.

 

He had found out that Keith actually got kicked out from the Garrison shortly after he was reported dead. This shocked him. What could he have possibly done to have that happen? Did he get into a fight like the one all those years ago?

 

Keith wasn’t too keen on sharing, so he had to go elsewhere to find out what happened. Pidge wasn’t at the Garrison when Keith was (apparently, he didn’t even know who Keith was before the night Shiro came back), so that left Lance and Hunk.

 

“Why Keith got kicked out?”

 

Shiro nodded at Hunk.

 

“He won’t tell me anything about it,” he explained. “I know you two were at the Garrison the same time as him, so I was wondering if you know what happened.”

 

“Of course we know!” Lance exclaimed, unsuccessfully holding in a laugh. “Practically the entire school knew, half even saw it!”

 

“‘It’?”

 

Hunk sighed loudly as Lance snickered some more.

 

“He punched Iverson.”

 

Shiro’s jaw dropped.

 

“He _what??_ ”

 

Lance’s laughter grew louder.

 

“Man, you should’ve seen it! It was nuts. He just full on _decked_ the guy!”

 

Shiro gulped, remembering back to the last time Keith threw a punch at someone in anger.

 

“Wh- How bad did he hit him?”

 

“Uh.. well..” Hunk paused before answering. “There was no blood, but Iverson’s eye can’t open anymore.”

 

Shiro was speechless. Did his disappearance really affect him this much?

 

Lance’s laughter subsided.

 

“As much as I enjoyed watching Iverson get decked,” Lance said grimly, “the whole thing was kinda creepy.”

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

 

“Creepy? Creepy how?”

 

“Well, I mean, it was just how he looked when he punched him,” he started, pulling his memories of the event together. “It looked like he was possessed. I mean, seriously, the guy was pissed. And Hunk doesn’t believe me on this part, but I could’ve sworn that his eyes were glowing.”

 

“ _Glowing?_ ”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, blood pounding in his ears.

 

“Lance, there’s no way his eyes were glowing!” Hunk exclaimed at his friend.

 

“Fine, yellow then! Call me crazy, but I know his eyes looked different!”

 

 _Yellow_.

 

“I’m telling you, the guy was possessed or something!”

 

Shiro didn’t hear what Hunk said back to him, and he didn’t care. All he could focus on was what Lance said about Keith’s eyes.

 

 _Yellow_.

 

He couldn’t believe it. He had convinced himself that he imagined the whole thing. Keith’s eyes were never yellow and they were never slits. Yet there he was, hearing Lance describe them as he had seen them the first time Keith got into a fight at the Garrison. There was no longer denying it now that someone else had seen them.

 

Keith’s eyes turned yellow.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Hunk’s concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“You doing okay? You’re looking a little pale.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied. “Just had a rough couple of days I guess. I think I’ll just go lay down.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay… if you say so.”

 

He turned and walked out of the room towards his quarters, leaving Hunk and Lance alone in the room. His legs felt heavy as he trudged down the hall. He wasn’t sure what to make of this information. Was Keith aware of it? It’s happened more than once, but he never brought it up to Shiro. Should he say something to him?

 

 _No_ , he thought. _There’s no reason to. This is Keith we’re talking about. Our Keith. With all of his anger issues, he’s still Keith. No matter what._

 

But the fact that he could even change his eyes was concerning. How could he even do it? How is that possible?

 

His mind betrayed him and brought back images of the Galra. Their yellow eyes. Some without pupils, some with. Some with slits.

 

He shook his head to erase the images.

 _No_ , he told himself, _this is Keith, not those monsters. Keith isn’t them._

 

Determined, he set again to his room.

 

Keith isn’t them.

 

\---

 

Shiro hadn’t realized how wrong he could be.

 

“ _The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins._ ”

 

He and Keith were both there when Kolivan said those words. The words that made Keith not all human. The words that made him Galra.

 

Shiro knew that all Galra weren’t bad. Ulaz had already proven that to him before Keith’s heritage was revealed. But it still hit him hard. His eyes made sense now. The yellow. The slits. It was his Galra heritage coming through.

 

One small comfort he held, though, was that Keith seemed just as, no, even more so, shocked as Shiro. He wasn’t hiding it from him! He probably had no idea that his eyes even changed when he got overly angry.

 

A thought came to him.

 

_Is that the cause of his anger issues? Does his Galra blood make him more aggressive?_

 

He let those thoughts swirl around in his head. For too long. He shut them out again, just like he did with all the others.

 

 _No, he is not one of them,_ he told himself. _He is not like your captors. He’s Keith. He will always be Keith. No matter what is in his veins, he is Keith. Your Keith. And he needs you right now._

 

\---

 

Unfortunately, he never got the chance to help him much. They were up to their necks in stuff to prepare for Zarkon’s defeat, only getting a short break before having to go into battle. He had planned on being with Keith more after they won, but that never happened.

 

He couldn’t exactly talk to Keith when he’s dead.

 

The next time he even got the chance to actually speak with him, several months had passed, not to mention an added two years from Keith’s perspective. Even then, he had to warn Keith about Haggar’s clone of him that had just tried to kill him. By the looks of that new scar, he had almost succeeded. No, this was no time to even mention his Galra heritage.

 

After Allura put his consciousness in the clone’s body, he got hazy memories from the time that it was with the team. More specifically… he could remember the fight Keith had with the clone.

 

He had almost killed Keith. His brother. He knew that it was the clone, not him, but… he had the memory. He remembered _him_ scarring his cheek. Him attacking him. _Him_ rejecting him as family. Taunting him when his eyes went yellow.

 

They had changed twice during that fight. They only did that when he was emotionally distressed and held the intent of harming the one he attacks. He saw that once before and heard about it once again. But this time, it was directed at him.

 

 _Him_.

 

That broke his heart. The first time, he was probably provoked by the other cadet, possibly about his parentage, or lack thereof. The second time, he had been angry about Shiro being labeled as dead. This time, he was the cause. How could he be the cause? He would never hurt Keith. But he did. At least, his clone did. But to Keith, that was him. He had been the one who tried to kill him, someone he considers a brother.

 

And yet… Keith held no resentment toward him. Though all of that, he still saved him and wanted him. He still considered him a brother.

 

With his new scar and normal white and purple eyes, Keith looked down at his resting state and smiled at him. HIs face no longer held any sides of anger or sadness, only happiness.

 

He struggled to give one back at those purple eyes, but he hoped Keith got the message. He loved him too. He always did, and he always will.

 

Nothing will change that.

**Author's Note:**

> is this even good? 
> 
> i wrote it in one go and didn't edit, but i hope at least someone liked it


End file.
